Girl Gone Bad
by xoxluvablexox
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being the good girl. So she makes a few changes. She finds a new love in someone she would have never guessed. She gets her heart broken by someone she never would have thought could hurt her so bad. Her life is a mess....
1. Chapter 1

--Hey everyone. This is the disclaimer. I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books, they belong to JK Rowling and I don't take any credit for them. If you haven't read about it in a Harry Potter book then chances are it's something out of my own imagination and I take all the credit for that. I give credit where credit is due. If you recognize a song or a person or a place then chances are I didn't come up with it myself. Obviously.

The first chapter is going to be short. It's about Hermione's summer. I'll give you a little peak into what it is about.

-Hermione left home after her 18th birthday.

-She's a changed woman, and it seams to be for the better.

I'm already working on the second chapter. Since the first chapter is so short here are some hints to what it will be about:

-Hermione goes to stay at the Weasley's Burrow until school starts.

-You'll get some scenes and information about the following characters:

*Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, ect.

*Some of the members of the Order.

*Draco Malfoy and his "girl" Pansy as well as his best friend Blaise Zabini.

*And a special guest appearence from a close friend of Hermione's. ;-]


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione drove out to the country side. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had the top down on her mustang convertible. It was her favorite color, red. Her father bought the car for her 18th birthday. She had been so surprised all she could do was scream in delight and throw her arms around her father's neck and give him a huge hug. She was so happy, happier then she had been in a long time. She now had her freedom, her way to escape.  
Her father hadn't thought of it like that. All he wanted was to see his little girl happy. And that's what he did. He was so excited to see that his gift was exactly what she needed to kick her out of her little state of depression she had been in. It had been 3 months since then. The last time he saw his little girl was 2 months ago. He now wished he had never bought her that car but there was no way to change the past. He just hoped that she came to her senses.

Hermione had another year of Hogwarts coming up. It was now August and she had to go get her things together and start getting ready for her 7th and final year at school. She had planned on going back home sooner then now but things hadn't worked out that way. Hermione wasn't the type of person that just got up and left her family behind.  
She wasn't expecting to be that kind of person. When she had gotten the car she was planning on some road trips. A few little escapes from her family and reality. Well that isn't how things had worked out. In reality, she had gotten behind the wheel of her car and never looked back. She had a summer job every year since she turned 16 so money wasn't a problem. She didn't need to go back home to get gas money or food. She could take care of herself and that's exactly what she did.

She drove all around the country. Through Britain all the way down to Italy and back. Italy, that was her dream home now. She planned on getting a house there after graduation. She had met a boy there. Who knew Italian guys could be so damn sexy. Hermione sure hadn't, but now she did. Oh, how wonderful life had been in the arms of her sexy Italian lover. His name was Anthony Belucci. 'Hermione Belucci," she thought that it sounded stupid but she was fine with that.  
She didn't believe in marriage anyways. Half of marriages didn't work out, there was no point. She'd still be happy to live with him and maybe have a family with him if that's what her future had planned for her. She would be perfectly fine with that. Yes, the Hermione that everyone had once known was gone and in her place was someone who had a free spirit and her own plans and dreams. She wasn't about to have her future pushed on her by her parents or anyone else.  
She couldn't wait to be her own, independent person back at Hogwarts. Everyone had a surprise coming for them this year.

Hermione pulled into the rock covered driveway that went on for at least a mile surrounded by trees and wild flowers on both sides. Her parents liked being away from the world, deep in the woods where no one could see their house.  
Hermione enjoyed the privacy too. She turned down the radio and put the top back up as she pulled up in front of the garage. She saw that the garage doors were closed which meant that her parents were either away or were both inside the house.  
Since her dad would usually have the doors open and be working on something inside. She turned off the car and got out. She couldn't deny it, she was nervous. She didn't know how her parents would react to her coming home. They had tried calling her the first few weeks and then finely given up after she left them a message telling them she was fine and to stop calling or she would never come home. Of course she hadn't meant it but her parents obviously thought she had. That was what she had wanted but she couldn't help feeling guilty about it anyways.

She went up to the front door. There were two options. Walk in the front door like she was used to doing. Or knocking on the door like any normal guest would. She felt weird just walking into a house she had left behind for so long.  
She was more like a guest then a resident but she felt weird knocking on the door as well. she felt like slamming her head into the door. That would get her parents attention but chances were they would send her to a mental institution for trying to harm herself. She couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts. She was acting like she belonged in an institution right now. Honestly, who stands in front of their parents house talking to themselves for 5 minutes trying to figure out what they should do about getting into the house. She was just being stupid. She went up to the door and knocked on it. She thought she could barely hear herself knocking and doubted her parents would hear it but then she heard footsteps in the house.  
She felt her pulse quickening. Then she heard the someone behind the door and before she could turn and run the door was open.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione tried to calm herself as she heard the front door creak open and before she knew it she was looking into the eyes of her mother's. They were a clear sky blue until they recognized what they were looking at. Then they turned into a watery mess. "My Hermione!! My munchkin. Oh Eddy look! Are Hermy is home!" Hermione flinched. 'Hermy? Munchkin? Oh Gods what if the neighbors hear her.' "Mom! Mother! Shh calm down. It's alright. Will you let me inside please?"

Her mother took a few minutes to calm down but finely Hermione was sitting in her normal seat at the kitchen table with a cup of milk and some cookies sitting in front of her. Her father was no where to be seen but her mother didn't seam to think anything of it and kept playing with her daughters hair. "Hermione, sweetie, I don't think your ever going to be able to get a brush through this hair. God sweetie, what have you been doing. Riding with the top down since you left. Have you even been able to wash it? Of sweetie where have you been gone to?" Her mother had been talking for 10 minutes and Hermione hadn't been able to get in more then 4 words before she was cut off again. Hermione loved her mother to death, but really, this was just getting on her nerves. After being away from her mother so long she couldn't imagine how she lasted 18 years with the woman.

'Mom please. I can't keep up with you. Now what is it that you wanted to know?"

Her mother just sat there and laughed and then went on again about how her and Hermione's father were a nervous wreck for the past 2 months and they hadn't even began to want to think about where she could have possibly been gone to for so long and in what state of existence she was in. She went on to tell Hermione about how the neighbors were talking. Saying such horrible things about her and how she went over to America and could be found on the streets of one of the countries biggest cities. Getting money from perverts for doing such nasty little things.

Hermione tried not to laugh when her mother was telling her all of this. How stupid could people be. Coming up with the most ridiculous little lies and gossip. She was glad that she would be leaving the beginning of next month. Her mom had finely calmed down. She crossed her legs and took a sip of tea and then continued to stare at Hermione.

"Yes mother?" "Where have you been?" In less then a minute her mother had turned from the ecstatic hyperactive happy woman into all seriousness. "Well I drove through the countryside of Britain and went down into Italy. I stayed in Italy for a couple Weeks and then started on my way back home." Her mother just nodded. Hermione took a bite out of her cookie and was about to take a sip of milk when her dad walked in. "And what exactly were you doing down in Italy? Messing around with some low life Italian boy?" Hermione started choking on her cookie.

She took a quick sip of milk and was shaking her head. "N-no. Not at all. I was staying in a nice area there. I had a nice room and everything that I paid for with money that I had saved up over the years. I met some really nice people down there. I'll probably stay in contact with a few of them. I did some sight seeing as well." Her father just looked at her. He didn't look happy to see her. He just looked angry. "Well I guess you came here to back up your things. Your not staying in this house. Your 18. You should be out on your own. That car is yours. It was a present but I expect you to handle all the payments needed for it from now on. I guess I can go get you some boxes to put your things in if you need me too, but don't plan on me helping you to pack."

He took one more look at he and then turned on his heels and left the room.

"Oh Eddy! Don't be like that!" Her mother went running after him. All Hermione could do was wipe away the tears that had slid down her cheeks. She had always been a daddy's girl. Looks like things had changed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked into the front door of the Burrow and was almost trampled by an excited group of teenage boys. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron back almost as tightly as they hugged her, almost. "Alright guys I can't breathe!" Harry and Ron laughed and let her go. Molly came up behind the two boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders. Ron shook her hand off and went back to sit at the table. "Hermione it's so good to see you. I didn't think you would be stopping by this summer." She gave Hermione another breath stopping hug but thankfully she let go a lot sooner then the boys head. Hermione took in a deep breath and smiled. "Of course I had to come and see my second favorite woman in the world. Your like a second mother to me. You know that." Molly smiled and Hermione could see her eyes getting watery.

"So what have I missed," Hermione asked as she sat down across from Ron. Harry sat down next to her. Ron looked up at the both of them and then smiled at Hermione. "Well Harry and me made a pool in the back yard," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did you really? How did you manage that?" Ron blushed and Harry laughed. "Well you see, are smart little buddy over here was supposed to do his chores without magic. So Molly found him a watering hose and a water faucet and told him to go around watering the plants outside in the garden. Well, smarty pants over here forgot to turn the faucet off and he drowned Molly's plants and there was about 2 feet of water there. You should have seen Molly's face. I don't think I've ever seen her so mad." Harry started laughing and Ron couldn't help but join in. "I don't think my ass has ever hurt so bad," Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but to start laughing hysterically.

"Gods Ron, does your mom still spank you when your bad?" Ron looked ashamed and embarrassed and Hermione felt bad for saying anything about it. "No but the first thing she did was grab the broom and start chasing me around with it. I'm lucky she hit my ass. She was aiming for my head." Hermione started laughing again, harder then she had been before and Harry joined her. Ron, annoyed at his friends, got up and walked up stairs to his room.

After Hermione cleared her eyes and wiped the tears from her face she looked up to apologize to Ron. "Where did he go?" Harry looked up. His face was tear streaked. Hermione smiled and grabbed his face whipping away the tears with her fingers. "Gods Harry. I haven't laughed like that since I've been back home. It felt so great." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Hermione I've been meaning to ask you about that. You just sent me a letter and told me that you were coming and that you needed a place to stick a couple boxes. No explanation or anything. What's going on?" Hermione smiled sadly. "Harry listen. You know I wouldn't hide anything from you. So trust me when I say that I will tell you about everything. Just please don't make me do it right now." Harry just sat there looking at her for a minute and then finely nodded. Standing up he put his hand out for Hermione and he pulled her up gently from her seat when she put her hand on his. He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead and they walked up stairs with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Ronny poo. Are you mad at us?" Hermione and Harry walked into Ron's room smiling and found him spread out on his bed with a magazine in his hand. Hermione read the title and almost gagged. "Sexy Slytherins?! Ron have you gone mad?" Ron looked up to find Hermione gaping at him from the doorway and through the magazine to the ground. "Well you can't deny it, there is something sexy about those Slytherins," Harry said. She smacked him in the arm and walked over to the bed and picked up the magazine. She flipped through the pages of half naked girls, all dressed in green and silver. Mostly were in bikinis, some were in lingerie. "Is this even legal?" Ron and Harry laughed. "Hermione where have you been. Things worse then that have been legal for ages." Hermione had a frown on her face. Looking at those girls and their nice bodies gave her a complex. 'I really should start working out more. I could have a better body then half these girls if I actually put some effort into it. Maybe I should start working out before school starts. that will give everyone something to talk about the beginning of the year. I can just imagine it. "Damn look at that. Granger just got sexy." That's what they'll all be saying.' She started laughing at herself and Ron and Harry started at her as she laughed herself off the bed and onto the floor. Where she continued to laugh for longer the necessary. "Harry, I think she's gone mad." "Ron, I think you might just be right."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione woke up in a bed surrounded by a yellowish colored curtain. 'Where the hell am I?' She didn't have energy to move or speak so she just stayed there looking up at the ceiling. She knew by instinct that she was in the hospital wing of the St Mungos. She could hear the voices of other people in the room and she heard the distinct sound of someone crying but it sounded father away and was the person making that noise was most likely in another room. Probably across the hall. The sound still bothered her though. She hated hospitals and what was worse the hospitals? the sound of someone crying in the hospital. Why? Because that probably meant that someone was dead or dieing. 'Oh gods. Get me out of here!!' She heard footsteps and they sounded like they were coming towards her bed. She saw the shadow of a person on the other side of the curtains and then they were pulled back to reveal a friendly looking nurse.

"Hello . How are you doing this morning?" 'Okay so it's morning. I got to Ron's last night. That means that there is a good chance that I've only been in here for one night. That's not that bad.' She tried to talk but her throat hurt and all she managed was a squeaking sound. "Sweetie please, don't strain yourself. I'll go get you something cold for you throat. I'll be back to help you sit up. Just lay back and relax." Before she knew it the nurse was back. She was up and sitting and sucking on some ice cream when Ron and Harry walked in. "Guys, oh Gods, what am I doing in here?!" Her voice was scratchy and despite the fact she was trying to yell the sounds coming out of her were barely above a whisper. "Mione calm down. It's okay. Molly apparated you over here after you blacked out in Ron's room." Hermione stared at Harry for a good two minutes before she finely said something. "You said I blacked out? I don't remember that." "Yeah well you wouldn't. You were unconscious Hermione," Ron said. She frowned at him. "But how?" "Mione we don't know. One second you were acting crazy and laughing like a psycho on Ron's bedroom floor and then the next second you were just laying there. So we started talking to you and you weren't responding. We called for Molly and she came running in, felt for your pulse, and then apparated here without a word. She had you taken care of and then came back to tell us what was going on." Hermione just sat there nodding at Harry like she understood everything that he was saying. In reality she was just very confused.

'Why would I have just blacked out like that. It doesn't make any sense.' "I want to talk to a doctor. By myself. Can you go tell the nurse to get me a doctor. I'll tell her to go get you guys when I'm done." Harry and Ron nodded and left to go get the nurse.

"Well everything seams fine. We think that it might have something to do with lack of food and water and maybe some stress. It has nothing to do with magic or anything like that. The only thing that I can tell you is that when we were doing some testing on you, you woke up for a couple minutes and started crying, talking about your father and how you missed him. I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Hermione nodded her head because now she finely did understand. The doctor was absolutely right. She was stressed about everything that had happened with her father kicking her out of the house. She had stopped eating healthy and probably wasn't drinking half as much water as she should have been. It had all been to much for her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione was released from the hospital the next day. She was told that she had to be wheeled out in a wheel chair no matter how embarrassed she was about it. She had no choice in the matter. So as Harry rolled her out of the hospital doors and Ron continued to talk about the pretty blond girl he had seen in the waiting room, Hermione kept her head down and her face hidden just in case someone she knew was anywhere in seeing distance of the hospital. "Look who it is. Potty, the Weasel, and their Mudblood." 'OH GOD NO!!!!' Hermione felt like crying at that very moment. Harry had stopped pushing the wheel chair and was now holding back Ron before he got himself hurt. It's not like Draco was by himself. No, he was with Blaise and his girlfriend Pansy. There was no need to let Ron go into something like that and get himself put in his own hospital bed. "Ron it's not worth it. Just stop." Ron was still trying to drag Harry with him as he pulled out his wand. "Ron stop. Now!" Ron looked down at Hermione, who looked like she was ready to kill. "Sorry Mione." He stopped trying to pull Harry and he lowered his wand but he never took his eyes of Malfoy. "What do you want Ferret?"

Draco hated that nickname. He pulled out his wand, "Call me that one more time Weasel and see what happens." "Yeah, a blood traitor like you doesn't even deserve to look at someone like my Drakipoo. You should be on your knees kissing the ground he walks on," Pansy said as she put herself in front of Draco so that Ron couldn't hit him with a spell.

Hermione was out of the wheel chair so quick Harry couldn't stop her. She didn't pull her wand out though. Instead she had her fist clenched and looked like she was ready to throw a punch.

"Listen you ugly bitch. The only reason Draco is with you is because your an easy fuck. So don't even go around talking down to my friends you little hoe or your going to get your face punched in. And I don't think you want that Pansy. You already look like enough of a pig as it is. I mean maybe a flat face would give you a sort of puggish look. Some people think those ugly dogs are cute but I doubt Draco would want to be seen with the girl that all the real dogs run to for a quick hump." Ron and Harry started laughing.

For once in her life Pansy was speechless. Blaise had actually started to laugh to and was on his knees, holding his stomach, and coughing up blood because of it. Draco had his wand out and pointed at Hermione. "You! You are going to sit there and talk about my girlfriend like that?! Your a mudblood! You aren't even fit to live on this earth let alone be a part of the wizarding world! How dare you, you fucking whore. Don't show your face at Hogwarts this year, if you do your going to regret that day you ever decided to leave the safety of your muggle world behind." With that Draco turned around and started to walk away. Pansy ran up to him and put her hand in his. Blaise finely managed to get himself up and off the ground. "You alright Zabini?" He looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Don't tell anyone I talked to you. And if you tell anyone what I'm about to say you will regret it. But I think you just might be the only Gryffindor I actually might not hate." He turned around quickly and went running after Draco and Pansy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry and Ron stopped in front of the Burrow door. They had left the wheel chair in the designated area that they were told it had to go in and then had apparated themselves and Hermione to the Burrow. Hermione looked at them both and then pushed past them to open the door. As soon as she walked in she knew something was up. The whole house was dark. "Ron, did your parents know that I was coming back today?" "I think so. I didn't really bring it up." "Oh Gods Ron. What if they went to the hospital because they didn't know I was..." "SURPRISE" Hermione was speechless. Before she had finished talking, she had walked into the kitchen. Every light in the house had turned on and a bunch of people were popping out from all over the place yelling surprise. She had managed to pull her wand out and jump behind Harry and Ron, who were both laughing. "That isn't funny. I almost had a heart attach and ended up back at St. Mungos assholes." She said it so only Harry and Ron could hear her and they both just started laughing harder. Remus and Tonks came and gave the Golden trio a big hug and Tonks kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek which made Ron's face go a little red. Hermione gave them both big hugs.

Fred and George came up to her. "Where did my little Hermione go?' They said at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed. "Sometimes I hate having a twin, it's like he can read my mind," Fred said. "Anyways, like I was saying. Where has my little Hermione gone?" George looked at him, "No, like _we_ were saying. Fred I asked too. And what makes you think she is yours. If anything she's mine." Hermione was blushing by now. "Guys. Guys, calm down. By the way, I don't belong to either of you." They both just looked at her and smiled. "Hermione we've watched you grow up. You've changed a lot over the years but I think you've changed more in the past 3 months then you have for the last 6 years," Fred said. "I think your right. I guess it was just time to grow up. I'm 18 now. I'm officially an adult in the muggle world. Since the war and after loosing so many people the past few years. I think it just aged me. You know. Now I'm getting my second chance to go back to Hogwarts and finish 7Th year. So I just want to be a different person. Not everything is about grades and doing what I'm told. I want my freedom. I'm going to enjoy this year." Fred and George smiled. "You know," George said. "Since your officially supposed to be done with school by now," Fred added. "You can leave school grounds whenever you want so that you can work during the day," George finished.

Hermione kept her smile hidden. "So what are you trying to say?" "Will you come work for us at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?!" Hermione thought it was so cute how they said things together. She still kept her smile hidden and thought it would be fun to mess with them. "What makes you think that I even want a job? Actually, better yet, what makes you think I would ever work at a stupid store like that?" They both looked offended and she thought that they might have actually taken her seriously. Until Fred walked around behind her and grabbed her arms and George grabbed her legs.

"You know I don't think mum and dad have gotten all that water in the garden pumped out yet."

"You know Fred, I think you're right. Wasn't mum going to keep it there so that the pigs could run around in it."

"Of course George how could I forget. Hermione did Ron tell you?"

"No he probably forgot Fred. Hermione it's a funny story really. After Ron ruined mums garden...'

"After she stopped chasing him around with the broom....."

"She started throwing curses at him. Well she was trying to turn him into a pig...."

"When she hit a rabbit that was hopping around..."

"It turned into a pig and ran itself into the garden...."

"After that mom kept throwing curses at him and turned another two animals into pigs..."

"So now we have 3 pigs hanging out in a mud pit in the garden. The seam to enjoy it. They don't leave that area.."

"So which would you rather take a fall into. The pond or the mud pit?"

Hermione had been fighting to get her legs out of George's hold. Fred had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist with her arms pressed against her sides. There was no use trying to get loose. Fred was too strong but Hermione knew her legs were stronger then her arms so that was her best bet. She just kept trying to kick.

No one seamed to noticed the two boys carrying a fighting Hermione out the door and into the darkness off the night and if the noticed they didn't seam to care. 'Life is so unfair sometimes.' Hermione had seen Ginny sitting on the couch talking to someone that looked very familiar right before she was all way out of the house. She saw Ginny look at her but all the girl did was laugh. "Ginny I'm going to get you back for this!"

Fred and George carried Hermione all the way around the house to where the garden was.

"So Hermione what is your choice? The pond, the mud pit, or the job?"

Hermione started to laugh. "The job! Oh gods please give me the job!"

"Then job it is," they said. Both were smiling happily and Hermione realized that she couldn't help but to smile with them. 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-There you go. Everyone I mentioned has made an apearence in this chapter. Some people didn't play as big of a part as I was planning but this is what I felt compelled to write. Hermione's mysterious friend did show up in this chapter but not by name and it's something you'll probably miss. It'll become obvious in the next chapter though. Hope you liked. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

-Thank you everyone who reviewed. =]

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ginny turned back to the hottie that was sitting next to her on the couch. "So what were you saying. Oh yeah, you're from Italy right? Well what are you doing here?"

The boy looked at her and then back at the door. "Well I think the reason I'm here just got carried out the door by two guys. Will she be okay?"

"Oh your her for Hermione?" Ginny was surprised.

'How did she meet this guy. He's gorgeous. Lucky bitch.'

"Well she'll be fine. Those two boys are my older brothers. They're just big teases. They won't hurt her or anything."

"Oh okay good. I didn't feel like running out there and getting in a fight tonight. It would have been worse since their parents own this house. It's an interesting house by the way. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah I grew up here. So have all my siblings. It is an interesting house. I can't say that it's my dream home but it is my home. It goes with the saying, "Home is where the heart is." You know?"

"Yeah I get what you mean. I felt the same way growing up. I grew up in what was probably the smallest house on the block. Not the best place to live but I was always happy to walk through the front door after being away for a long time."

Ginny smiled and was about to say something else when the front door got thrown open and Hermione stormed in. "Ginny Weasley you better run before I knock your head into the nearest wall!!"

Ginny and "the hottie" jumped up of the couch and Ginny managed to get behind him before Hermione got to her. Hermione stopped walking and her mouth hung open when she saw who exactly "the hottie" was.

"Anthony!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Her legs were rapped around his waist.

"It's good to see you too Hermione." He was laughing and hugging her back.

She loved his hugs. They weren't the back breaking, breath stopping hugs that the Weasley family was famous for giving. They were nice and sweet, just like Anthony was.

Hermione was standing on her own two feet but she still had her arms wrapped around Anthony's neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

'Ant I missed you! How have you been?"

"I've been okay. I missed you too. I heard about you being in the hospital from a friend. Actually he didn't even know that I knew you. He was with a buddy of his and he said that you told off some annoying bitch and he got punched in the stomach for laughing about it."

He must have noticed the look of horror on her face. "Oh it's not like he was talking shit about you or anything. He was just saying how this girl Hermione got him punched in the stomach and how it was worth it because he got to see someone tell of that bitch...Pansy, I think her name was."

Hermione still had a look of horror on her face. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Your friends with Blaise Zabini? How? Why?"

"I grew up with him. Hermione it should be obvious that any guy that is that tall, dark, and handsome is from Italy. He's 50 percent Italian and 50 percent Sicilian. His parents used to live down the street from me until they moved to Britain and started sending him to some private school."

"I just thought he was black..."

"Yeah Sicilians do come in that color Hermione. I don't get it...do you not like him or something?"

Hermione felt bad. Obviously Anthony and Blaise were close. "No..no it's not that. It's just that I'm surprised that's all. To be honest I barely even know the guy."

"Oh okay good. I was planning on having some parties next summer and I was hoping you would come stay for a couple months. I couldn't imagine trying to get you guys to be at the same party if you hated each other."

"No you don't have to worry about that. We're civil towards each other. I doubt there would be any problems. Lets go get some food."

Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. The table was set up buffet style and everyone was grabbing dishes and going around getting whatever the wanted.

Ron came up behind her and Anthony.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Ron. Oh Ron, this is Anthony," she pointed to the man next to her, "Anthony this is one of my best friends, Ron."

Anthony stuck out his hand and Ron shook it.

"So how did you guys meet each other?"

"Oh well it's a long story but to make it short. I spent some time down in Italy and we ran into each other and became pretty close. He found out that I was here through a friend of his, that I will tell you about later, and now here his is."

"U huh. Okay...I'm going to need to hear the long version of this story later.'

"Of course Ron. When me, you, and Harry are together you'll be getting all the details. But for now, where is everyone sitting to eat?"

"Everyone is out back. Mom has some tables and lights set up out there."

"Awesome. Aw Ron your mom really didn't have to go to all this trouble. It's not like I was dieing."

"Well really, she was planning on having a party like this before anything even happened to you. She wanted everyone to get together and hang out for a while. You know, since everything that's happened the past year. She just thought it would be nice."

Ron had just thought of something. He grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her out. "Anthony get yourself something to eat. Hermione will be back in a minute."

He led her out the door and into the living room. "Hermione are you crazy. He's a muggle isn't he?"

"I...well....I don't even know Ron. I just met him over the summer. I didn't use any magic around him or anything so it was never a problem. Although now that I think of it..if he was a muggle I'm pretty sure he would have said something about the house. It's obviously not normal how it stays like it is without collapsing. I'm sure that he's a wizard...or at least knows about magic. There are some muggles like that you know. Actually...he probably wouldn't have been able to find this house without magic in the first place."

"You don't even know?"

"Ron don't look at me like that! No, I don't know but now I'm pretty sure he's a wizard. It's just something I never thought to bring up. But thank you for bringing that to my attention. Not I'm going to be a nervous wreck when we go outside and he sees floating candles." Hermione turned away from Ron and walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a plate and some food and then walked over to where Anthony was waiting for her.

"You ready to go outside?"

"Actually I was looking for something to drink. Do you guys have any fire whiskey?'

Hermione sighed with relief. 'Thank the Gods. He's a wizard.'

"I'm sure there's some around here some place. Hold on I'll go look for some. Can you hold this for me?" Hermione gave him her plate and went to search for some liquor. She bumped into someone on her way to the cabinets. "Hermione you really need to watch were you going. You almost got food all over me."

Hermione looked up and found Harry standing there. "Oh Harry I'm sorry. I'm looking for some fire whiskey."

"You trying to get drunk tonight?"

"No I'm not. My friend over there," she pointed to Anthony, "wanted some so I told him I'd go look for it. I'm sure he can hold his liquor better then me."

Harry laughed, "Hopefully," he said. "I think it's out back. They have a whole table filled with drinks. They were going to put the food out there too but the bugs would have been a pain in the ass. So they just kept the drinks out there."

"Oh okay. Thanks Harry."

Hermione walked over to Anthony, took her plate, and walked out to the back of the house. Anthony followed her, trying not to run into all the people, most of them having red hair.

"Are all these red heads related? Have they ever heard of a contraceptive. It's not even like they would have to take a pill everyday. All it takes is a simple spell." All Hermione did was laugh. She didn't even know how to make an excuse for all the Weasley children. _She _didn't even know why there were so many of them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione was smiling. It had been a good night. Hermione, Anthony, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had all sat around one table. At first Hermione was worried that the boys and Ginny wouldn't except Anthony into the group but that was forgotten when Harry, Ron, and Anthony spent almost an hour talking about Quidditch. Ginny had joined into their conversation occasionally but for the most part Hermione and her had talked about the summer and the crazy things that both of them had done.

Hermione felt better after she had gotten most of what had gone on during the summer out in the open. Ginny and her had left to go to the bathroom so they wouldn't be overheard and Hermione had told her about what had gone on between her and Anthony. She told Ginny about how her dad had thrown her out of the house. She had cried on Ginny's shoulder and it felt so much better since she didn't have to hold in what she was feeling anymore. Ginny held onto her and let her cry for a while and finely Hermione had no more tears left. She washed her face and grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked outside to enjoy the party.

Hermione might have had a glass to many of fire whiskey because she managed to find herself singing along to some old songs with Ginny, who really was drunk. The boys were to busy laughing to join in the first few songs but finely they started singing as well. Then it seamed like everyone joined in and the backyard was filled with sweet, and some not so sweet, singing voices.

Hermione and Ginny laughed and tripped up the stairs with there arms linked together. Ginny almost dragged Hermione down the steps after she tripped and slid down a couple steps. "Ginny please watch what your doing. Your under age. If your mother sees you like this she's going to ground you till next summer."

"Mione I'm fine. I just missed a step. If you didn't notice it's a little dark. Where's Harry?"

"Ginny we left him outside in the backyard. Don't you remember? You spent 10 minutes saying goodnight to him."

"Ooh....right. Forgot about that.'

"Ginny that was just 5 minutes ago."

"Really? Was it? Hmm..nope still don't remember it. Where's mum?"

"She's outside. Last time I saw here she was having a drink and laughing with your father. Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the table. Tonks is probably keeping her busy so she didn't notice you tripping over yourself on the way into the house. Really Ginny what were you thinking getting drunk at a family party?"

"I just wanted to have a little fun Hermione. No need for a lecture."

They had finely managed to make it up the stairs and got to Ginny's room. "Are you staying in here tonight?"

Hermione sighed as she let go of Ginny, who fell unto her bed. "I dunno Ginny. I might. I was going to go to the bathroom real quick and wash up. You just go to bed and go to sleep."

"Okay Hermione. Goodnight."

Hermione closed Ginny's door as quietly as possible and walked back down the steps and out to the back yard. Anthony, Harry and Ron were laughing about something. "Hey guys!"

"Hermione! Anthony was just telling us about that time when you fell into the pond at night. You were so drunk you just walked right off the dock. He had to jump in and save you."

Hermione smiled, "Oh was he? I'm sure he forgot to mention the time that his dumb ass was trying to drive his motorcycle after having too many beers and he found himself up in a tree. He drove right of a cliff. The only reason he's alive is because he had a protection spell on his bike and clothes."

Harry and Ron started laughing, Ron almost ended up on the ground after tipping his chair back and Anthony caught the chair before it could hit the ground.

"Holy shit. Thanks Anthony. I owe you one."

"Yeah that would have made a cute little bump on your head Ron," Hermione said.

It was past midnight before everyone had left. Hermione and Anthony were on the couch. Anthony had his arms wrapped around her. Harry and Ron were sitting on chairs to the left of the couch. Molly came in the room and looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh she wanted to go to bed. She was really tired," Hermione said.

"Oh okay. I'm going to bed. You guys should be getting to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow. You have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up things for school. Anthony are you spending the night? You can stay in one of the boys rooms if you want."

"No Mrs. Weasley I think I should be on my way home soon. I'll probably stop by again before Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine with me. Goodnight everyone."

They could hear the creaking of the steps as Molly walked up them.

"Ant, are you sure you can't spend the night?"

"No, sorry. I have to go home. I just got a dog from the shelter and it's been home alone all night. So I really should be getting back to take it for a walk. But like I told Mrs. Weasley, I'll be stopping by before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Okay good. You better not forget." Hermione turned and kissed Anthony on the lips. She didn't want to start making out with him in front of Harry and Ron. It took all her will power not to jump on top of him. She could hear Harry clear his throat and she pulled away from Anthony. She was blushing slightly and she felt a little guilty to be kissing another guy in front of Ron even though they had decided that they were better of as friends before the summer began.

"Well I guess it's time to leave. I'll send you a letter a little bit later in the week okay?"

Hermione smiled, "Okay you better." She watched him walk out the door. She could hear the popping sound from him appareting.

She was sad to see him go but his leaving didn't ruin her good mood and she went back into the living room to talk to Harry and Ron.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked up to the first floor with Harry and Ron. "Alright guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok Mione goodnight." Harry and Ron hugged her. She opened up Ginny's door and shut it as quietly as she could.

"So you decided to come sleep in here after all?" Hermione jumped.

"Ginny what are doing up? You should have been asleep hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep. I got sick and was in the bathroom for about an hour. I ran in here when I heard mom talking downstairs."

"Aw Ginny. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah I feel fine. I wish I could have stayed outside with you guys. I should have never drank so much."

"I know sweetie. Shit happens. Just remember this night next time you feel like drinking."

"That never works. You know that."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I know. You'll still end up drinking when you want to. Well I need to get some sleep. You coming to Diagon with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, is mum going?"

"No, she knows we can handle everything ourselves now. We can go hang out and the boys can go by themselves and then we can meet up somewhere."

"Alright. It'll be a girls day out. Sounds like a plan. Night Mione."

"Night Gin. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Hermione could hear Ginny giggle softly before she fell into a deep sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ginny and Hermione walked around Diagon licking the ice cream from their ice cream cones they got at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Mm this ice cream is so good. Thanks Mione."

"No problem Ginny. It was my little treat. You know, I'm happy that they never changed the name after Florean went missing. It just wouldn't be the same."

"Yeah, and did you notice all the pictures they had up of her. The walls are like a memorial for her. I always thought that was a sweet idea. That way no one will ever forget her, you know?"

"Yeah. So where are we off to next?"

"I have to go to Flourish and Blotts and pick up some books for my classes. Didn't they send you a list of the books you need too?"

"Yeah, alright lets go there then."

Hermione walked around Flourish and Blotts trying to find any good books that weren't on her list.

"Mione where are you?"

"Over here!"

Ginny walked around the bookshelves and finely found her. "Oh there you are."

"Yeah, I'm just looking for some good books."

"Aren't there enough good books in the library at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Lets go get my books and go."

Hermione walked up to the counter and handed in her list of books she needed. The guy behind the counter, who looked like he was new to the job, looked down at the list and told her to wait. He came back a minute later with a pile of books. "Do you want me to shrink these for you?"

"Yes please."

He flicked his wands and the books shrunk in size. Hermione grabbed them and put them in her bag then handed the guy some galleons. "Thank you, have a good day."

"You too," Hermione said. She grabbed Ginny's arm and they pushed themselves through the crowd of people waiting for books and out the door.

"Where to now?"

Ginny started fixing her hair that was starting to get frizzy. "Um, I think we should go to...Madam Malkin's. I need a set of dress robes and another set of robes for school. Mine are at least 5 years old. Since dad is making more money they gave me enough to get some new robes and things." Ginny looked so happy about being able to finely get new robes.

"That's great Ginny. Alright we need to go get your robes and then I think we should head over to stationery store. I need a new quill and some ink."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione and Ginny walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The place was crowded.

"I'm going to go look for Fred and George. I need to go get my hours that I'm working the first weak of September. I'll meet up with you in a little bit. Just stay in the store. I don't want to lose you. Your mother will hex me into the underworld."

"Mione, she wouldn't hex you. She wouldn't lay a finger on you. She'd blame Ron. She blames everything on him." Hermione laughed and started trying to push her way through the crowd. "Excuse me...sorry. Oh I'm sorry, was that your foot?..excuse me...for the love of Gods people move..." A few people turned to look at her and gave her dirty looks but no one moved. "God damn it...this is ridiculous. Fred! George! Where are you two."

Hermione managed to push her way over to the counter and found some boy she didn't kow standing behind it. "Hello, who are you?"

"My names Andrew, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm here to talk to Fred and George. Do you know where they are?"

"Upstairs. No one can go up there though. Do you want me to go get them for you?"

"Yes please. That would be really helpful."

"No problem. Just stand here and tell anyone that comes that I'll be right back."

The boy walked out from behind the counter and disappeared into the crowd. He came back 5 minutes later. "They said you can go upstairs. The password is," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You'll see a picture of Fred and George. Say the password and it'll open up to the steps." Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem."

She pushed her way through the crowd and found the pictures. She walked in front of it. 'Weasley is are king," she said. The picture opened up and she walked through. Looking at the steps they seamed to go on forever. "Damn." She started walking. She got to a door sooner then she had expected and knocked.

"Who's there?"

"Your favorite girl."

"Hermione!' Fred opened up the door. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm here with Ginny. She's down stairs looking around. I just came to get my hours."

"Oh, so you didn't just come here to say hi because you missed us?" George frowned and Fred looked disappointed.

"Guys, you know I would have stopped by to see you anyways. That's the main reason I came here though. Do you have my hours written down?"

"Yeah, here you go." George walked over and handed her a list of days and the hours she was working.

"You guys have me working till 10? That means I'll miss dinner at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Mione. We have that taken care of. You get a break at 8 for a half hour to have dinner up here with us. You can choose to take off any days you need. Just don't take advantage of the fact we're friends and we love you."

Hermione laughed, "Guys of course not. I would never take advantage of you like that. Well I better get going. Me and Ginny have to meet up with your brother and Harry in a little bit and get back to the Burrow for dinner. You guys staying here late?"

"Yeah we have to make up for the time we took off at the party last night. It was fun last night wasn't it? You and Ginny started singing and everything."

Hermione blushed, 'Yeah, I had a little bit to much to drink but it was fun. I'm happy your mum decided to have the party. I had a great time."

"Yeah, it was a blast. Alright bye Mione. Have fun today...just don't go too crazy. Woman and there shopping. You would think money grows on trees with how they go around spending it."

Hermione hit Fred in the arm. "You know I'm not like that Fred!" She looked over at George, who had been too quite since she had gotten there. "George are you feeling okay?"

"Oh he's fine. Just a little hung over from last night."

Hermione looked at him and noticed he did look a little pale. "Don't they have spells for that?"

George looked up, "Yeah they do. My dumb ass made a bet with Fred that I could drink as much as him and not get hung over. If I lost then I couldn't use magic today. Obviously I lost. He won't help me out and cure my hang over and now I feel like shit. He expects me to stay here late with him too. All I want right now is to go to bed."

"Fred! That's just cruel." Hermione pulled out her wand. With a quick flick she cured his hang over. He looked so much better.

"Thanks Mione." He walked over and hugged her.

"Alright I really do have to go. Bye!" She hugged Fred and left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The rest of August went by quickly. Hermione and Ginny hung out and finished packing their trunks together. Ron and Harry were in his room. Ron had just started to pack his trunk, Harry was just adding a few extra things into his. "Girls it's 9:30. You need to hurry up and get down to the kitchen for breakfeast." Molly had stuck her head in the room to quickly tell them that and then she headed upstairs to get to Ron's room.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's get these trunks downstairs and into the car. I'm driving you guys there."

Ginny stared at Hermione. "Your what?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm driving, my car. The one my dad baught me. Well your dad fixed it up for me and now it flies. So we're going in my car. I'm only taking us to the train station though. Your mom is comming and taking my car back here after we leave.'

"Oh okay. I couldn't stand sitting in a car all the way to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to drive all the way over there."

Hermione and Ginny put a spell on their trunks so that they levitated and followed them. They went outside to Hermione's car, shrunk the truncks to half the size they were originally and stuck them in the back.

As Ginny and Hermione were walking into the house Harry and Ron were coming downstairs with their trunks following behind them. "Morning guys."

'Morning Mione, Ginny."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione and Ginny ran through the metal barrier between platform 9 and 10. They had their arms linked together and they were laughing. 'Ginny I'm so excited to be going back to school. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've seen Hogwarts."

"I know! I can't believe it either. This year is going to be great! No more worries about Voldermort and his little band of creeps. It's going to be so relaxing."

They turned around and saw Harry running through the barrier with a cart in front of him. His new pet owl was sitting on in a cage that was barely staying on top of two trunks.

"Harry look out, Abby is about to fall off the trunks."

"No she's fine. Unless I jerk the cart around to much she should stay on there."

Ron came running in behind Harry who barely got out of the way in time. Abby's cage went flying and Hermione went running to catch it.

"Oh yeah Harry Potter she's perfectly fine! Last time I ever buy you a pet."

Harry looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Mione. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I wasn't expecting Ron to come running in like he did." Ron was laughing.

"Oh Gods did you see that. It's almost 11 O'clock. The barrier is closing. I don't think mum is going to be coming in after us. Looks like we're going to have to be sending her a letter."

Ron had the cart with the last two trunks on it so they knew there was no reason for Molly to come through but before they all started walking away towards the train Molly came dashing through the barrier. She ran around giving everyone hugs and kisses and waved goodbye before she went running back through the barrier right before the clock struck 11.

They knew the train would be leaving within seconds and they all ran to get on. Harry jumped on just before the train started moving. They walked through the train looking into the different compartments searching for a place to sit. They finely found an empty compartment and they all went in and took a seat.

"Hermione don't you have to go to the heads compartment soon?"

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading. "I think I have to about an hour before we get to Hogsmeade. So in about another half hour I'll probably head over there. What about you Ginny? Shouldn't you be with the other perfects?"

"Yeah I should but I'm having fun just hanging out with you guys. The only reason I brought it up was because I thought you might get in trouble if you didn't go."

"Oh true. Well thanks for reminding me..even though I didn't forget."

"Ha ha, no problem Mione. So we'll leave in a half hour then. You boys going to be okay in here by yourselves?"

Harry and Ron looked up from the quidditch magazines that they had been reading. "What?" Ron said.

"We're leaving in about a half hour. I have to go to the heads compartment and Ginny needs to stop by the perfects compartment. She was just asking if you guys are going to be okay in here by yourselves?"

'Oh...yeah. We'll be fine. The cart should be coming back around again. I brought some vodka so I'm think about getting a iced pumpkin juice and pouring some in there." Harry said and winked at Hermione.

"Damn boy. Save some for me."

"You know I will."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked down to the heads compartment and opened the door to find none other then Blaise Zabini sitting there.

"You?!"

"Hello to you too."

He smiled at her and waiting for her to say something else but all she did was sit in the seat across from him and stare.

"You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what McGonagall was thinking when she made you head boy."

"I would be offended if I didn't think that you had a right to hate me, but I know you do. I've treated you like shit over the years but things are different now."

"How are things different?! Just 'cause it's been a year since we've had to see each other doesn't mean that things are any different."

"Whoa, calm down. It's not just about the year that we've had since we last saw each other. Although you think a year without me being an ass to you would have made you forget how much you hate me. It's about the war...and everything that's happened since then. My parents are gone. Askaban..dead. Who knows. I don't even care. They are what made me hate Muggle borns. My parents are the people that made me care about what kind of blood a person had. Now that they're gone I don't care and I don't have a reason to act like I care. I mean other then Draco...and I don't even think he cares anymore. It's more like it's ingrained into his very being. I'm sure by the end of this year he'll be a different person. He just needs to get used to being a free person and not getting his ass beat by his dad for not acting like a stuck up pureblooded asshole."

Hermione was speechless.

"Listen Granger. I'll be civil to you. I'll even be nice to you on certain occasions. If I say something mean to you it'll probably only be in front of Draco and that bitch Pansy. We're head boy and girl. We need to work together and we need to learn how to talk to each other without wanting to rip each others throats out and besides that...your friends with my best friend. If Anthony likes you then there's no way that I would disrespect you and him by being a jerk to you."

Hermione didn't know what to say and Blaise seamed content just to sit there looking at her until she did speak.

"Blaise...thanks. Really, your not who I though you were. I hope that we do get to know each other better. I'll treat you with respect as long as you treat me with respect and maybe after a year of working together we might actually become friends. I'm glad that I actually know that your not an asshole like I thought you were before though. Because if I didn't know that it would have made working with you this year a hell of a job."

Blaise laughed, "I know what you mean. After what you said to Pansy I would hate to be on your bad side."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Well I hope you like the newest chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Blaise were sitting across from each other in the heads compartment talking when Draco walked in.

"Hey Blaise. I....Granger?"

Blaise looked up and smiled at him and Hermione tried to avoid looking at him at all cost.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?"

"More importantly. Why is the mudblood here?"

"You can't actually be surprised. You had to know she was going to be head girl. Who else but her?"

"Yeah I figured she'd be head girl. Just thought she'd be gone by now. Didn't you guys have to meet over a half hour ago?"

"Yeah we've just been talking about the Head duties and shit. You know. So what's up?"

"Nothing. You leaving now?" Draco turned to look at Granger.

She looked up and frowned at him. "Yeah, I think we've gone over everything," she turned to look at Blaise. "I'll see you after dinner. We have to meet in the great hall so McGonigal can show us to are rooms. I think we have a connected common room and are rooms are off from that but I'm not sure."

Blaise smirked, "Yeah whatever. Smell yah later."

Hermione actually had to try to not laugh at his horrible excuse of an insult. 'I guess it's hard to make fun of someone you actually don't dislike.' She smiled to herself and noticed Draco looking at her so she quickly changed her expression to one of anger.

"Ugh, I hope you bloody choke on your dinner. Same for you ferret." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the compartment. She heard Draco say something like "stupid bitch" before she shut the door behind her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Blaise are you feeling alright?" Draco had sat down were Hermione was once sitting and Blaise had to hold him self back from saying anything about it. The old Draco would have avoided sitting where a mudblood had recently just sat or at least cleaned off the seat first. This Draco didn't seam to care.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Well I don't think your fine. I could have sworn you were just acting friendly with Granger when I came in here. She actually had a smile on her face when I walked in even though she was in the presence of a Slytherin. Not only that. I saw her actually smile after you insulted her! Actually not even just that but the insult itself. Smell you later?! Who says that. Have you resorted back to preschool?"

Blaise laughed. "Draco really. Your acting like this is a huge deal and it's not. I have to work with her for the next 9 months. You want me to continue to treat her like shit? That's only going to make things more complicated and a hell of an annoyance. I just want to be able to spend this year in peace without having to worry about her hexing my ass for being an asshole to her. The past is just that, it's past. She's not my next best friend but I'm not going to sit there and talk shit about her or say shit to her face when I know that I'm going to have to deal with her on a day to day bases. It is what it is. I'm just doing what I think is right, and doing what I think will make things easier on me. Is this really such a problem?"

Draco actually laughed. "Oh great one! Fill me with thy knowledge! The past is just that, it's past? It is what it is? Well no shit. But the past makes us who we are and not even two years ago you would have been happy to see that bitch dead."

"That's not true. That's what I was told to be happy about. The death and destruction of muggles and mudbloods. But no, I was never the type of person to be happy about something like that. You know just as well that I do that the way we were in the past was more an act then anything else."

"Of course I know that. It's just that...it's so different now without them around but that doesn't mean that the way we've acted for the past 18 years of are lives are just all an act. They've been ingrained into are very being. At least I know they have with me, I don't know about you."

"I know what you mean. I was at the same place you are right now not even a year ago. You'll grow to change. Your personality and your views will change dramatically. You saw it happen to me after I left my parents home last year. You came to talk to me about something else though. What's on your mind?"

"Oh yeah. I came here to tell you that...I did it."

Blaise looked confused, "What exactly is it that you did?"

"I finely broke up with her. You were right. I was only with her because she is a pureblood and has a rich family. That fact is I really don't love her...I don't even like her. I'm so happy it's finely over with."

Blaise smiled, "Finely! It's about time."

"I know. I'm happy about it. Well I need to go back and get ready. We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Blaise I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me if I treat Granger like shit. I don't like her and even if you do I don't want you to expect me to. So I need you to promise me you won't let that mudblood bitch come between are friendship. Your like a brother to me."

Blaise laughed, "Bloody hell Draco do you think I would ever let a girl come between us. What's that muggle saying? Hmm...oh yeah. Money before bitches. Draco you come before the money. Your family.'

Draco smirked, "Sometimes I really worry about you Blaise. But alright I believe you. I'll see you later. Stop by the common room after your done getting things set up in your room. I'll fill you in on the details about the break up. It's funny as hell."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione opened the door to the compartment and found Harry laying back on the seat reading and Ron was laying on the other seat sleeping and snoring.

"Hey Harry." She sat down on his legs and he looked up. She noticed the plugs in his ears with wires running down to a Ipod.

"Where did you get that?"

He took the one of the plugs out. "What?"

"I asked you where you got the Ipod from."

"Oh from Mr. Weasley. Why, you want one?"

"I have one. At home. So how long has Ron been sleeping?"

"Since about the time you left till now. He's driving me crazy with that snoring. I wanted to find a pillow and suffocate him with it."

Hermione laughed. "I would have went ahead and done it by now. Well, you'll never guess who the head boy is.'

"Well it's obviously not the boy who lived,' Harry said laughing.

"No shit. It's Blaise."

"Zabini? Since when have you called him Blaise.'

"Long story. I'll fill you in later. We better get ready we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

Hermione got up and went to her trunk where she pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink tank top.

"Is that what your wearing?"

Hermione ignored him and pulled out a white button up blouse and a school robe. She started undoing the buttons on her pants and then went over the door to make sure no one could see in and put a locking spell on it.

Harry just sat the starring at her.

"Do you have a starring problem?"

He laughed, "No I'm just wondering what you think your doing changing in front of a teenage boy with hormones."

She shook her head, "Harry it's not like you've never seen me in a swim suit. Only difference is I'm wearing a thong so you might see a little more ass then normal. Unless you want to look away if you think you might be too tempted."

Harry blushed but he didn't look away and Hermione just laughed.

"You've really changed. You would have never been so comfortable to change in front of a guy like this before."

"I guess I've just grown to be more comfortable in my own skin," she said and pulled down her pants. Harry just kept looking into her eyes.

"Good. You have a nice body you should be comfortable with it. You've gotten gorgeous Mione. You know that don't you."

"Shut up Harry. Your crazy."

"Okay whatever you say." He grabbed his book and laid back down.

Hermione noticed that he kept looking her way though and she smirked.

She pulled of her shirt and heard Harry breath in deeply. She smiled.

"Damn Hermione. You should start wearing more low cut shirts. The shit you wear doesn't do you justice."

"Shut up Potter!" She threw her shirt at him and laughed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall and hugged them goodbye.

"I'll see you guys in the morning if I don't have time to stop by later tonight."

"Alright Mione see you later,' Ron said.

Harry hugged her and Hermione swore she felt him squeeze her ass before he let go and followed Ron up the steps.

'Oh Gods what have I done? I've created a horny little monster.'

Hermione laughed to herself. She heard someone clear their throat behind her.

'You alright Granger?"

She smiled and turned around. "Hey Zabini. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something. So you ready to go meet McGonigal. I think we have to meet her over by the Headmistress office but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, your right. That's what this paper says. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"I don't really pay attention to things like that around here. Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't really care. The only reason I know is because I've read "Hogwarts A History" about a thousand times and I'm friends with Harry Potter and he was there almost every day of the school year." She laughed.

"Alright, well ladies first. Lead the way."

Hermione started walking towards the Headmistress's office. They reached the gargoyle and before Hermione could start guessing at passwords the gargoyle swung open and McGonigal stepped out.

"There you two are. Well lets get going. The way to your room is through the dungeons."

Hermione frowned. 'It better not be underground.'

McGonigal led them down into the dungeons and passed the door the led into the Slytherin common room. Blaise looked back at it almost longingly.

"You miss your Slytherins already?"

"Not the people but that was practically my home for the past 7 years."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Finely McGonigal reached the end of the hall. Past the potions room and every other room down there. Hermione didn't see a picture or anything.

She pointed down to a design on one of the stone blocks. "This is a portal. I'll give you the password and one at a time you will have to stand on this block and say the word. It'll take you to your common room."

Hermione had heard about portals but she had never heard about one being in Hogwarts. McGonigal must have noticed the Hermione seamed confused.

"We just installed it during the summer. I thought it was an interesting twist to the normal of Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed, "Nothing about Hogwarts is normal."

"Your absolutely right. This will just be another Hogwarts secret. I don't want you telling anyone about this. I'd like to keep it a surprise for the heads of every year following this one."

"It'll be a nice surprise."

Blaise had stayed silent but he seamed interested and he was the first to step onto the block.

"The password?"

"Yes Mr. Zabini. The password is Swisher Sweats. It's a muggle things so don't bother asking me about it."

Blaise just nodded, "Swisher Sweats." The ground started to glow and a stream of light and symbols rapped itself around him and with a quick flash of light he was gone."

Hermione stepped onto the block and waved goodbye before saying the password.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione found herself in a large room. First she noticed Blaise who was just standing there looking around in shock.

"This is amazing," she said.

The second thing she noticed were the colors. Thankfully it wasn't a theme of red and green, that would have been more like Christmas then a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was a mix of gold and silver.

Next she noticed the large window on the opposite side of the room from her. The window went from one side of the wall to the other and from the ceiling to the floor. It was covered in silver curtains with a Celtic like design in gold. The curtains were pulled back and she could see the stars and moon shining in through the window and lighting up the room with their glow.

She walked over to the window and noticed there was a large patio outside. There were small lanterns that hung in the air and lit the outside with a soft orange glow. She could see that the patio was made of marble or some kind of shiny stone. She was almost certain it was marble. There were couches out there. She noticed that they were mostly wicker and had cushions that were scarlet and pillows that were striped scarlet and silver. In the middle of the patio was something that almost looked like a bed.

It was square and the size of a king size bed but it was low to the ground, probably only a foot high with pillows thrown into the middle.

"What's that?"

Blaise walked up behind her.

"It's so you can lay out at night and watch the stars."

Hermione turned back around. She looked to her left and saw a kitchen with black marble counter tops. It had an island in the middle with stools sitting around both sides. Hermione walked over to the huge fridge and opened it. It was empty but she noticed a computer screen on the inside. She touched it and words appeared. She realized that she could order whatever she wanted and it would appear in the fridge.

She turned around to look at the counter where another screen was and she walked over to it and tapped it. After playing with it a little bit she had ordered herself some cheese sticks which appeared in front of her completely cooked and very tasty.

"Well looks like we don't even need to go to the Great Hall to eat," Blaise said. He had somehow managed to sneak up next to her without her noticing and the sound of his voice made her jump. He laughed at her.

"Shut up. Your just like a snake..sneaky as hell. I didn't even know you were there. Anyways, no I think what this means is I'll be getting fat."

"No you won't. I won't let you. I'll make you work out with me every day so you don't get pudgy."

"Oh wonderful... This is great though! Instead of getting up early in the morning to go down to the Hall to eat I can just order some food and sleep in. Only if I'm feeling lazy though. Maybe I'll even make dinner for us one night a weak or something."

Blaise smiled, "If you know how to cook I would actually enjoy eating some home made food. Made by a woman. Not that the house elves don't know how to cook."

"I know how to cook. I'll think about it." She walked around him and out of the kitchen which was completely open. She noticed that everything in the room was completely open which is what made it feel like one big room. If there had been walls separating each separate space it would have been at least three rooms. She noticed that across from the kitchen was a place with a fire and two couches and a comfy looking chair. Next to that was an area that had a desk and surrounding the desk were bookshelves that went as high as the ceiling. This area was closest to the huge window and the sitting room was closer to the portal.

The ceiling was tall. At least 8 feet above Hermiones head. It seamed to be glass because when she looked up she could see through it to the stars but she wasn't sure if that was a spell of not. She would have to find a way to get up there. She'd have Blaise take her up there in the morning with his broom.

"Okay there are a few things I don't understand. How the hell am I going to reach the books all the way up there," she pointed to the books that were at least a foot above her head and up. "And how do we get out onto the patio?"

"Well I don't know about the books I'm sure you can figure that out tomorrow. As for the patio I'm sure there is a door leading out there somewhere. What I'm more concerned with is are bedrooms."

"Well maybe if we find the door to the patio we'll find the doors to are bedrooms. I really want to get out there and look around."

"Alright fine. Maybe it's behind the curtains or something."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione and Blaise walked through the door that was hidden behind the curtains on the left of the room. It was a strange door. It was like the glass had been cut and some hinges had been attached to one side so that it could be moved. There wasn't even a handle. Just a small indentation that was big enough to grab onto and pull the door open.

Hermione was more amazed by the patio then by the common room. It was rounded. Where she assumed the patio ended there was stone walls that were probably meant to keep people from walking of the edge. She walked over the the outdoor "bed" that she had no other name for and jumped onto it.

"Oh Gods. It's so nice. It's like laying on a cloud."

She could hear Blaise laughing at her but she didn't care. She finely got up to look for Blaise and found him sitting on a couch over by the wall at the end of the patio. The wall only went up to her waist and it was thick enough to sit on without being worried about falling onto the other side.

She looked out over it and almost screamed.

"Oh my Gods. You won't believe it."

"Oh I do. I already saw it."

"How do we get over there?!"

"Calm down. There's a stair case over there," Blaise pointed to an area were the wall just seamed to end. "I was waiting for you before I went down there.'

"Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. He didn't pull his hand from hers, he just let her lead him to the stairs and down them. She was going so fast he was amazed that they neither one of them had missed a step and tumbled down the staircase.

When they reached the bottom she let go of his hand and ran the rest of the way. She reached the pool and almost jumped in. "Do you see how big it is. There's a bloody waterfall! There's a slide. A big huge slide. Do you see that. There's two guest house."

Blaise had finely reached her. "It is pretty nice. I think it even stays warm during the winter."

"If not there's a fucking hot tub right there attached to it. I can see the steam coming off of it. This is amazing."

She new that Blaise wasn't really that amazed. The common room, the pool, everything was probably what he was used to or maybe even below his standards.

"I think the guest houses are our rooms," he said.

She looked up and over to the guest houses that were on the other side of the pool.

"Yeah I guess we should go check them out."

Hermione and Blaise walked over the the guest houses which looked large enough to hold a pretty big bedroom, a nice sized bathroom, and an extra room or two.

"Why are there two. We could have probably done with one just split in half," Hermione said.

Blaise snorted. "Maybe you could have but not me."

He walked over the the quest house that had green candle lights in each window. "Well I'll see you in the morning. Night." He walked to the door and it opened before he could even touch the handle. He turned around. "I guess it can sense if your the right person of not." He walked in and the door shut behind him.

Hermione walked up to the house right next to his. It had red candle lights in each window. Just like with Blaise the door opened before she could touch the handle and it shut right behind her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Hey sorry it's been so long since I've added a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review and let me know what you think. =]


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me so long to add a new chapter. I've been really busy. I'll try to keep adding new chapters every week from now on. =]**

Hermione walked through the front door of the pool house and heard the door shut behind her. Everything was dark, there was no light coming in from any windows which made her nervous. She had noticed at least two windows on each side of the house and she should have been able to see some light coming through them. She felt along the walls until she felt a light switch and she quickly flicked the switch up.

"What the fuck?"

In front of her was at least a foot of space and then a staircase. On both sides of her were walls and the door was behind her. She didn't know why there was only a staircase when she could see that the pool house was big and should have had a pretty large first floor but she was tired and didn't feel like exploring so she just walked up the steps. When she reached the top of the steps she was in a large room, her bedroom. The bed was a king size bed with a scarlet comforter and gold silk sheets. There were 6 pillows spread out at the top of the bed and a soft gold blanket folded at the bottom. On each side of the bed where nightstands with lamps on each one. She walk over to them and turned each one on. They lit up the room brightly for such small lamps and she noticed a wall length mirror on the opposite side of the room from the bed. On the side wall, opposite from the top of the staircase was a closet and next to the closet was something like a computer.

"Hogwarts shouldn't have computers," she thought. She walked over to it and turned it on.

"Welcome to your closet Hermione!"

She jumped back. The computer screen had lit up and was now talking to her.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you like your new room. My name is Rosie and I will be your servant for your stay here. Well your closet servant that is. I'm a magical clothing database. Anything you need, well want, to wear is yours. Just go onto your favorite store website or if you already know what you want give me the name of the store and the name of the clothing product you want and it'll appear in the closet next to me. I can only supply clothing, jewelry, and shoes and some other products like makeup and bath and body stuff."

Hermione nodded, she didn't know what to say. "Speak up Sweetie, I don't have eyes. Or you can turn on the camera...just go down to the camera looking icon at the bottom of the screen."

Hermione moved the mouse to a little picture of a camera and clicked on it. "There you are, and what a pretty little thing too." Hermione blushed.

"Um, so... I don't even know what to say. This is great, really, thank you. I love clothes so this makes me really happy. I just don't understand why Hogwarts went to all this trouble."

Rosie stayed silent for a moment, "Well Sweetie I can't really give you an answer to that. But my advice is to just enjoy it while you can. This is your last year at Hogwarts after all. Make the best of it."

"You right," Hermione said, "Thank you. I think I'll be going to be now. Goodnight."

"Sure Sweetie. Just do me a favor and go down to the icon with the three Zs on it. That's the snooze button. Just click that and I'll be sleeping, wake me up if you need anything." "Sure thing." Hermione clicked the snooze button.

Hermione jumped up from her peaceful sleep. She rubbed the sleepies away from her eyes and then looked around the room for whatever had woken her up. She knew she had heard something, and it had scared her awake. It was morning, sun was pouring in through the two windows on each side of her bed. The ones that the nightstands where set directly in front of. She heard it again, it sounded like something was banging on the house. She realized that it was probably someone at the door. She was wearing a nightdress and barely went to her knees and was black and red lace so she ran over to Rosie.

"Rosie wake up!"

"Huh?..Morning Sweetie...what can I do for you?"

"I need a robe. I don't care where it's from. Has to be soft. Long, to my knees at least. And preferably red please."

"Sure thing Sweetie. I'll just do a little search... and here you go."

The closet door swung open and inside was a cute fuzzy red bathrobe covered in little pink hearts. "I thought it was cute," Rosie said.

"I like it. Thanks!" Hermione grabbed the robe out of the closet and quickly put it on. She heard the banging getting louder and thought she could her someone yelling too. "Shit, who is that?" she thought. She ran down the steps and opened the door.

"Granger where the fuck have you been. I've been at this door for about 20 minutes now. Trying to be nice, about to ask you if you want me to make you breakfast, and you leave me hanging out on the doorstep for a half hour."

Hermione tried not to laugh, "Blaise I'm sorry. I was sleeping. I just woke up a couple minutes ago. You should have just let yourself in."

"I couldn't. This place will only let you walk through the door. Even told me so."

"My door talked to you?" Hermione started laughing then. She didn't wait for Blaise to answer. "Did you have a conversation with your closet computer yet?" she asked.

Blaise smiled, "Yeah that was interesting. Like my clothes? I picked them out from an upper class wizards store and they're free! Didn't have to pay a cent. It's great."

"Since when have you cared about saving money. Your a pureblood. Everything about you guys is about spending money."

"Not true. Don't stereotype me Hermione. I like nice things but I don't enjoy wasting money on things that I can buy for cheaper but without the same name. It's just stupid how everything is about brands and names when it comes to clothes."

"Ha ha, that's more of a girl thing I guess. We just love are brand names." Hermione started laughing.

Blaise laughed, "Yeah. My mother sure does. My father could care less too. He lets my mom buy all his clothes. I would rather just chill in a pair of sweats and a white t."

"Chill? Isn't that an American word. Where did you here that? Oh and when are we eating? ha ha"

"Yeah, my family goes to America every summer. Nothing at this point. I didn't start cooking yet. What are you hungry for?"

"Some scrambled eggs with ham and cheese and a side order of hash browns."

"Sure thing, just give me 10 minutes to get to the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to change into some clothes."

Blaise looked Hermione up and down. "Yeah, looks like you do. Although I'm not complaining about what your wearing now." He licked his lips and then smiled.

Hermione didn't blush like she normally would have, she wasn't shy about showing her body anymore. If anything she was amused that Blaise found her attractive and she knew that he did from the way he was practically drooling. She didn't think anything would come of it though. She thought Blaise was sexy but she didn't want to make things awkward between them so she would keep things on a friend basis and leave it at that.

"I'll see you in a little bit then. Don't burn my hash browns!"

"Don't worry princess I know how to cook." Blaise winked and then walked away towards the "common room" which was really a house more then anything.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione had changed into a pair of low cut skinny jeans and slipped on a white t with a red tank top over it. She had on a black pair of Ugg boots, the tall ones. If anything she looked stylish but comfortable and that's how she liked it.

She walked up the steps and onto the patio. Everything was even more beautiful in the day light. She would love to lay out under the stars at night but she knew she would be spending most of her time on the patio during the day tanning. She slid open the glass door and could hear Blaise talking to someone in the kitchen. She wasn't very concerned about who it was until she heard the guest voice.

"Malfoy? What is he doing here," she thought. She walked towards the kitchen and spotted Blaise with a spatula in one hand and the handle of a frying pan in the other. "Hey Blaise. Morning Draco." She didn't look at him, she just walked past him and stood on the other side of Blaise.

"Granger," Draco said and nodded his head in greeting.

"Better then nothing, I guess.' Hermione thought. "So Blaise how are my hash browns?"

"They're fine princess. You want a taste? Tell me if I need to add anything to them." He went over to a drawer and grabbed a spoon and scooped up some hash browns. "Blow on it first. I don't want you to burn yourself."

She heard Draco grunt and she looked over at him. He looked disgusted.

After having a bite of the hash browns she told Blaise that they were perfect and went to sit down on one of the stools in front of the island.

"Blaise, shouldn't she be the one cooking for you?" Draco couldn't believe how his best friend was treating that dumb mudblood like a fucking queen. "This is ridiculous. Have you gone mad?"

Blaise was happy that Draco was speaking softly so Hermione couldn't hear him talking like such an asshole. "Draco, I feel like cooking. I'm going to do what I want. I'm just trying to be civil. Something you might want to try one day."

"Yeah...whatever." Draco turned from his friend and walked towards the island. He sat down in a stool next to Hermione.

"So Granger, what's going on in your life lately?"

Hermione had been day dreaming and jumped when she heard someone talking right next to her. She heard the person grunt and knew it was Malfoy.

"What?"

Draco frowned, "Did you really not hear what I said or do you just not want to talk to me?"

"I really didn't hear what you said Malfoy. Although I might not want to talk to you depending one what you said."

'I asked you how life was Granger. What have you been up to this past summer? Staying home reading those books you love so much."

Hermione smirked, "Actually no. I went on a little road trip. Ended up staying in Italy for a little bit. Had a little summer romance. That's about it. What about you?"

Draco looked surprised. "Summer romance? Huh...you don't seem like the type."

"Really? I thought it was obvious that I've changed a lot. Guess it's hard to notice with your head so far up your ass."

Draco actually smiled, "No Granger. It's hard not to notice that the little poodle looking, prude know it all changed into a pretty good looking woman. I still wouldn't expect you to be someone in a summer romance. You think you would be smarter then that. Didn't you think about how you might get too attached and get your heart broken. That's always every girls excuse for not wanting to get too close."

"Personal much? Malfoy to be honest I really don't feel like discussing my personal business with you. I'm happy to know your not so ignorant to think of me as a poodle looking, prude know it all anymore though."

"Sorry, just trying to have a conversation. Wasn't trying to step on any toes. Yeah..I still think your a prude know it all. Not so poodle looking anymore though. I think you'd look better as a blond but other then that your looking pretty good."

"Whatever. There's not a chance in hell I would ever dye my hair blond though. I prefer it brown."

"Okay then."

Draco had moved to face towards Hermione while he was talking to her and she could feel his leg touching hers. The worst part of him touching her was that she didn't even care. She would have been disgusted by being that close to Malfoy not even a year ago. Now it just wasn't that big of a deal.

"Blaise, when is that food coming?" Hermione turned in her seat to look at Blaise.

"In a second. Just got to go get the plates. Unless you want to serve yourself?"

Draco got off his seat. "Yeah man I'll help you." He walked over to the cabinets and started opening the doors looking for plates. Blaise walked over to the fridge and punched something into the keyboard. Hermione felt like she was being lazy so she decided to get up and help.

"Blaise what else do you need?"

"Go get some cups. Do you want milk or orange juice? Or pumpkin?" He made a gagging face.

"What you don't like pumpkin juice?"

"Not with his food," Malfoy said.

"Yeah," Blaise said. "It's fine on it's own but with food it just taste nasty."

"Oh..I've always liked it. With or without food. Oh well I'll go with the orange juice then."

"Yeah, I've never really had a problem with it either. It's just his own weird little quirk I guess,"Draco said. He brought three plates over to the counter next to the stove.

Hermione went through almost all the cabinets before she found the glasses which were right next to plates.

"Thanks Malfoy. Why couldn't you just tell me where the glasses where instead of letting me waste my time looking for them?"

"No problem sweetie. I just thought it was amusing."

Hermione gagged. "Did you just call me sweetie?"

Draco actually smiled. "I knew that would make your day ha ha. Don't count on me calling you that again though."

"Make my day? More like piss me off. But your right, you won't be called me that again."

Hermione looked at Blaise who was smirking and holding two plates full of food. "Alright children. Stop all this bickering. We have classes in 20 minutes. So sit your asses down, shut up, and eat. I'm talking to you too princess, not just the numb skull standing next to you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Blaise." She took a plate from him and sat down on her stool. Her cup of orange juice came flying over to her along with a fork. "Can I get some ketchup?"

"Yeah sure thing," Blaise walked over to the fridge and punched something into the keyboard then opened the fridge. A bottle of ketchup went flying over to the island.

"Thank you."

Hermione looked at Draco from the corner of her eye and saw him stuffing his face. "What a pig," she thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked over to the sink and put her dirty dish in it. 'I'll wash the dishes later so just put them in the sink when your done," she told Draco and Blaise. "Thanks for breakfast Blaise. I'm going to go get ready for school. See you later." She walked out of the house giving a little wave goodbye to Blaise and just smiled at Draco, who just looked at her and then turned away quickly. "Guess he still feels like being an asshole," she thought as she skipped down the stairs and started walking towards the pool.

Hermione felt like jumping into the pool right then and there but she didn't have time for that and she needed to hurry up and get her robe before she was late to her first class. She ran to her front door, up the steps, and over to her trunk. After opening it and throwing everything onto her bed she found her favorite robe at the bottom of the trunk. It was more of a shape fitting robe that clung to her body and showed of her curves. She had just bought it in Diagon Ally when she was walking around with Ginny. Thinking about it reminded her of the party and about seeing Anthony. Anthony...he had sent her a letter the day after saying that he was going to be gone for a while on business and wouldn't be able to contact her. She didn't get to see him before coming back to Hogwarts like promised. She wasn't really sure if she believed him or not but what choice did she have, she couldn't force herself on him. She wouldn't embarrass herself like that. She was a little upset about it but being back at Hogwarts had let her forget about it for a little bit. She shook her head and walked back down the steps and outside on her way back to the house.

When she got inside Blaise was gone but Draco was sitting on a stool at the island.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked him.

"Went to get his robe. I don't care about wearing mine. It's not needed. I'm not a suck up like _some_ people."

Hermione ignored the fact that he was being an asshole. She didn't feel like fighting with him.

"Oh well I feel like I should try to look nice for the first day back to school. I probably won't be wearing this robe to much though."

Draco looked her up and down. "Yeah..." He jumped down from the stool and walked past Hermione, brushing against her but only slightly. She was sure if he did it on purpose that it was to annoy her or piss her off but it sent chills through her body. She turned around quickly to look at him as he walked towards the portal.

"I just realized something," she said.

"Yeah?" Draco said sounding bored.

"How did you get here? McGonagall told Blaise and me not to tell _anyone_ the password. Even you Malfoy. How did you get in here?!"

Hermione was pissed now. Either Draco had been spying on them or Blaise went and told him the password. She knew it was probably Blaise and she was pissed off.

Draco had his trademark smirk on his face. "Oh..about that. McGonagall came to me and gave me the password. Told me I would have been head boy and should enjoy what I would have been giving. Only reason I'm not head boy is because I told her I didn't want it. She told me that you would be Head girl. I bugged out on her and told her that she could make someone else the bloody Head boy. There was no way I wanted to be stuck living with you. Maybe if it wasn't _you_ that was the head girl I would be enjoying all this all the time but there where a few girls I would never stay here with so who knows."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was pissed, to say the least. Mostly because Malfoy was such an asshole. Other then that though, she was mostly pissed the McGonagall would actually let the prat into what was basically her_ home. _

"Oh well isn't that wonderful," she said sarcastically, "are you planning on stopping by a lot?"

"Actually, yeah I am. I'm probably going to come over after classes and take a swim in that pool. Don't worry. I'll be avoiding you at all cost."

"I'm not worried. I could care less about what you do as long as I don't have to deal with you on a regular bases. It's just to bad that you feel the need to drop around at all. Makes me wonder what the point of you not living here would be since I'll probably end up seeing you just about as much."

Draco smirked and made a disapproving snorting noise.

"Whatever Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Actually I just remembered something. You won't be seeing me later. Unless you plan on hanging out here till past 10. Well I guess I _won't_ be seeing you later."

Hermione's smile was huge and there was no way Draco couldn't notice that she was more then happy about not seeing him. It almost hurt his ego but then he reminded himself that he was the prince of Slytherin and almost like a god. Plus he was gorgeous and Hermione was just a mudblood. So he shook of the uncomfortable feeling of not being wanted and looked back at Hermione.

Draco had noticed the Hermione was looking a little more the average. She was a pretty girl. Gorgeous even, but she was a mudblood. He could never look at her as more then that. Even if his mother and father were out of his life and his father's opinion of mudbloods had never been one that he shared. It was just ingrained in him to not accept anything "less" then him and that's what a mudblood was. He was a pureblood and that's what he needed to surround himself with, purebloods. He did look her up and down though and she did turn him on. He shook his head again. He couldn't dwell on the looks of Granger, it would only drive him crazy.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up from the ground that he had been starring at at turned to see Blaise and Hermione starring at him.

'Yo man, you alright?"

Draco shook his head up and down and turned to step onto the portal. "Swisher Sweats." A swirl of light moved it's way around him until he was no longer seen and then everything was clear and Draco was gone.

Blaise turned to look at Hermione. "That was strange," he said, "How long was he like that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well I told him that I wouldn't see him tonight unless he stayed past 10 and I was all happy about it. Then he just starred at me for like 2 minutes and then went into this trance for about 4 minutes and then you came over. It was all really amusing. I think he forgot where he was. Or maybe he was just trying to ignore me and he forgot I was even here. I didn't really try to get his attention."

"Hmm," Blaise seemed concerned which in turn made Hermione concerned. Not like she cared about what happened to Draco but she knew him and Blaise were close so if something was wrong with Draco it would affect Blaise, and she did care about that.

"Come on Blaise. Lets get going." Hermione walked onto the portal and said the password and Blaise followed along after her.

**Okay this isn't the whole chapter. Just a sample. I'll put up the whole chapter tomorrow. I promise :). **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter walked down the hallway and slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. "Hey, I missed you last night,"he said.

Hermione jumped and slipped away from his grasp. "Oh my gods, Harry you just scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry." Harry gave her a goofy smile. "So what is my favorite girl up to?"

"I'm on my way to muggle studies. I decided to take it as my first class everyday since it's so easy for me. I just can't try to do good this early in the morning. I don't have the energy."

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist again. "So when are we going to spend some time together? I have a feeling I won't be seeing you much now that we're not sharing a common room and your going to be working all the time."

"Why don't you come to Diagon Ally with me. I'm going to go over to Hogsmeade right after classes and stop and get myself a butterbeer and then I'll apparate to Diagon. So why don't you just come get a drink with me and then come to the shop with me and hang out for a little bit. I'm sure Fred and George would love to see you too."

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah I think I might just do that. I'll let you know. I'm about to go to DADA class and Lupin is teaching that now, so that will be fun. I think he actually wants me to help him teach the class, which I don't have a problem with, but I don't know if I'll feel like helping him out with that every day during class. Are you taking that class?"

"Yeah I am. Next class is DADA actually. I think I have it with the Slytherins though. Not looking forward to that but I'm happy I'll get to see Lupin. I miss him. I feel like I never see him anymore, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I don't see him that much anymore either. The party was the first time I've seen him in a while. Are you taking potions?"

"Yup, I had to. Once I found out that Tonks was teaching the class there was no other option but to take it. Plus I think it's important for me to take the class since I'm going to be making potions when I become a healer at ."

"When do you have it?"

"It's my third class."

"Oh okay good. We have one class together. Alright Mione I got to get going to class. I'll see you later."

Harry hugged Hermione goodbye and then turned into a room on the left. Hermione looked into the room and saw Lupin sitting at his desk. Hermione smiled and walked into the classroom ignoring the questioning look Harry was giving her. She walked up to the desk and sat on the end. Lupin looked up from a book he was reading and smiled.

"Well look who it is. Hey Mione, nice to see you...sitting on the edge of my desk."

Hermione laughed and got down off his desk. "Hey, I just wanted to stop in and say hello. I'll be seeing you in about 45 minutes but I got to get going. What time is it?"

Lupin looked at the clock on his desk. "It's 8:55, you have 5 minutes to get to class Mione. Hurry up." He smiled and waved at her as she walked out the door.

Hermione really did love Lupin, he was like a crazy uncle to her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione walked into her Muggle Studies class just in time. She sat down in the back of the room next to Pansy. "Wait, Pansy??" Hermione thought, "Oh shit." Hermione looked around and noticed that a majority of the class was Slytherin.

'What is going on?" she though. Then she remembered, Slytherins were told that they needed to take Muggle Studies this year to graduate because so many of them had no respect for muggles and barely knew anything about them. It was an attempt of McGonagall's to try and stop ignorance in the school.

Hermione barely looked at Pansy until she heard the girl talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked you how things were as head girl? Are you enjoying spending so much time with Blaise's sexy ass." She laughed and snorted, reminding Hermione of a pig.

How was it that someone that was so obviously human could be so similar to a pig. Hermione didn't have a clue.

"Oh ha ha, yeah every things pretty good. Blaise is a pretty nice kid. I don't have any issues with him anymore so that makes things easier. I don't really have much to do as head girl except make sure the perfects do what they need to do and find out a plan for the ball."

"Oh yeah, the ball, I forgot about that. Do you know what theme your going to pick for it?"

"Honestly I haven't even thought about it much yet. I'll let you know when I do."

Hermione was trying to be nice because Pansy just seemed so lonely and destroyed. She looked depressed and since she was being nice Hermione had no reason to be a bitch to her.

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No, not worried about that yet," Hermione laughed, "I probably won't start worrying about that till November."

"Oh so your confident you'll be asked by someone. Potter or the Weas..I mean Weasly?"

"No probably not. They're just friends. I don't know why no one can seem to understand that."

"Well you _are_ with them all the time. I'll be honest, I thought you were shagging them both. Being a little pimpette."

"Or in other words a slut. No, never shagged either of them. Sorry to disappoint you."

Pansy smirked, "You've turned into a little bitch. Always with an attitude now aren't you?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, actually I think I respect you more for it. Anyways, I'm sure you've heard about me and Draco breaking up. So now I don't know who I'm going to go to the ball with. All I know is that somethings going to go down when I see the bitch Draco brings to the ball. Lets just say she'll be seeing stars and I'll be seeing blood, her blood, pouring out of her fucking face."

Pansy seemed truly evil at that moment and it made Hermione nervous. She wouldn't be surprised if Pansy really did end up murdering the girl who was "lucky" enough to go to the ball with Draco.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I updated the last chapter, so if you haven't read the updated version you probably should. =]**

**Just a short chapter, I'll be updating this chapter later too since it's so short. **


End file.
